Revelations
by Mary-La
Summary: HIATUS!Schuyler now has to live with the Forces. How will she deal with Jack, Oliver, her training lessons, and the Silver Bloods? Well, you have to read. JackSky. OliverOC, OliverBliss. ON HIATUS! Sorry..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so I'll appreciate the constructive criticism. Since this is my first chapter, I dont mind flames because it will be better if I stop now rather than doing something everyone hates. If you have any ideas, send me a message or leave a review. Hope you enjoy. Cheers. **

**Disclamer: I obviously don't own anything.**

As I look outside the window, I can't help but sigh. I just came out of the airport, from my flight to Venice, and was going home. I was expecting that the next time I went to Venice it would be for a vacation, not saving the person that wants me dead from dying.

I don't think a vacation would include my heart break into little pieces whenever Jack looked adoringly at Mimi, because I know that that Jack would never look at me the same way that he looks at Mimi. _Jack_, I couldn't seem to get him out of my mind this past week. Whenever I close my eyes, I can see and feel the kiss that he gave me at the masquerade. Was that nothing? Was he just playing with me? That kiss was just w-o-w. No kiss should hold such meaning and passion and even sweetness. But, did he mean it?

Oh My God, I need to stop thinking about him now. I need to just think of anything. What is blue? Umm...blue is the colours of the cars that just passed by, the sky, my backpack, my nail polish and Jack's eyes. _His eyes. _When I look at his eyes, I feel like he can see right through me, into my soul. No, no, no, no, no. NO! Don't think of him! Just his name brings that weird emptiness in the pit of my chest.

An unexpected noise beside me made me almost jump out of my skin. I suddenly say "AHHH, what was that?" The driver in front of me turns around and says "Miss, that I believe was your cell phone." I blush at my reaction and say "Oh, thank you, it just scared me." As I look on the screen, I see Oliver's number displayed in big bright letters. I answer with a "Hey, Ollie! What's up?" I look out the tinted window to New York City. God, I missed home so much. I hear Ollie's voice, but I didn't catch the words.

"Ollie, can you repeat that sorry I zoned out."

"What? Oh yeah sure. I was saying how much I missed you Sky."

"I missed you too, you know. Why don't we go out and see a movie?"

I thought I heard him sigh. Why would he sigh? We were still friends right? Maybe I shouldn't have made him my human familiar.

"Sky, we can't go out today," he said in a rather sad voice.

"Why not? I mean you can come over if you don't want to go out. We could just rent a movie and or just sit and watch TV." I waited for his answer, he didn't say anything, but I knew he was there because I could hear his breathing.

"Ollie?"

"Yeah, Sky I'm here. It is just, I mean, don't you remember?"

"Remember what exactly?"

"That you, umm that you are moving in with the Forces today."

That sudden pain in my chest came rocketing back like a comet. I think I just sat there. The realization that I would have to move out of my home was just too much to bear. Would I see Lawrence again? How am I going to live with Jack AND Mimi? How would I continue my training? I started sobbing, trying to say something to Oliver, but it all came out in sobs.

"Sky, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sure it won't be that bad. I'm so sorry Sky."

"It's okay. You mean that the whole adoption thing wasn't a nightmare? And, that I am actually going to live with Mimi and Charles under the same roof?"

"I'm sorry Sky, but yeah."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it is true."

Oliver just kept muttering "I'm sorry" and "It won't be as bad as it seems". But, I couldn't breathe.

"Ollie, I just arrived home, can you come over please?" is what I think I finally managed to say in between sobs. "I'm on my way."

"Okay."

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, just please come. I've missed you." I hung my phone and just looked outside my window at the Van Alen house. The chauffer that Lawrence hired was taking my stuff up the big stairs. I went in and started packing my bags for hopefully, my temporary stay at the Forces.

**To Be Continued, if you wish. Just press the little button that says Select. Thanks!**


	2. Bad News

Extremely Bad News:

Hello everyone this is Marc (Mary-La's cousin) she asked me to write saying that Revelations is going to be on hold for a while. It is going to be on hold due to a horrible car accident that Mary-La was in. The car swerved out of control and flipped twice. The car is a complete loss but our family doesn't really care. She has bruised ribs, extremely sore muscles and a concussion. I was in this car disaster and I thank God that everyone is okay with nothing traumatic other than bruises and a couple of stitches. She says that she will upload ASAP when she is okay.

Thanks,

Marc


End file.
